


Rainfall

by plankton4e



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plankton4e/pseuds/plankton4e
Summary: Yuuri woke up, content sigh leaving his lips. The refreshing fragrance of rain filled the air prompting him to breathe in deeply and soothing his mind.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Rainfall

A lightning raced through the dark sky, followed by the deafening roar of thunder. The pattering of raindrops grew louder and more frequent until it sounded like a river was flowing straight down from the clouds.

Yuuri woke up, content sigh leaving his lips. The refreshing fragrance of rain filled the air prompting him to breathe in deeply and soothing his mind. He would have went back to sleep if it wasn't for the sudden burst of wind hurling papers from the desk right in his face.

Viktor had left the window open again.

Yuuri looked over to his fiance, splayed onto the mattress, his quiet snoring barely audible over the thunderstorm. He didn't even have his blanket on.

The wind could not drive away the warm feeling settling in Yuuri's chest. He caressed Viktor's cheek, winning himself a muffled 'Yuuri', and a fond smile, spreading across his lover's face.

Fifteen minutes later Viktor had his blanket back on and the window was closed shut. Only the faint aroma of rain lingered in the air, a gentle reminder of the storm outside. Yuuri mopped the last drops from the floor and got back in bed. He embraced Viktor, careful not to wake him up. 

'As if that's an easy thing to do', he thought to himself but his touch remained just as soft.

A note lay on the night stand next to Viktor. The messy writing stated 'You're making breakfast, love.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
